Wired
by Intangible Kittens
Summary: A robot that looks like Randy Cunningham, December's favorite cartoon character, arrived at her school. But he seems more human than a robot should... Changed summary, the old one contained too many spoilers. Contains a lot of OCs. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Arrival of the robot

**A/N: Hi there, reader! Thanks for clicking! :D This is my first fanfic, yay! The concept is ****_really_**** confusing at first, especially in this first chapter, and it's a little different from the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham. All of the OCs are mine though.**

**R&R (Read & Review) ;)**

*December's POV*

Nobody knew the exact reason why he, or, rather, it, was here.

All we knew for sure was that he was. And we were not to crowd him, as it could overwhelm his system.

Of course, none of the girls followed this rule. They all rushed right up to him in complete and utter fangirl mode.

The boys were awestruck too. But who could blame them? After all, it was pretty hard not to be. He was _that_ bruce.

That being said, obviously I was the most ecstatic of them all. Of course, I didn't show it, being December Shows-no-emotion Carter. So I just sat in the back of the classroom, like always, frozen in place with my jaw wide open. I had been taking notes since a big test was coming up, and of course this was science, which I sucked at. So, in other words, I looked like a shoob with my mouth wide open and a pencil, whose point was stuck in the middle of the letter "a", in my hand, which I couldn't seem to get to move anymore.

Not since the moment he walked in.

When Ms. Simmons had said we'd be getting a new student a few days ago, I thought that he would either be another preppy popular boy like Lorenzo, a complete numbskull like Jack, or an over-confident shoob like Ian, who was always hitting on me with lines from One Direction songs. When she said that he was different, I assumed that he had ADD or something. When she said that we might already know him, I had jumped to the conclusion that he had been around town before.

But he was the last person I thought it would be.

Of course, little did I know how drastically my life would begin to change. And it all started with that moment, the moment he walked through that door. Little did I know that everything would change.

All because of him.

He was a robot, they said. He wasn't the real person, since the real person didn't exist. But he talked like a human, moved like a human, and had emotions like a human. He was programmed with all his memories too. Yet, somehow, despite all of that, technically he was an "it". But I chose to call him a "he".

I knew that the others wouldn't think like me. Once the novelty of having someone like him in the school wore off, they would just see him as a bunch of nuts and bolts with a face, and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't know how I would stop it, but I had to. Somehow.

He wasn't like other robots. Even though Ms. Simmons had already made it clear that he wasn't any ordinary robot, I knew that it went beyond being human-like. Even before I knew the truth, I instinctively knew that he was different. And not just because I already knew who he was. Not just because he was a robot based off of a cartoon character.

"Ok students, sit back down in your seats. You're crushing him," Ms. Simmons directed. The other kids groaned and flopped back into their chairs like depressed zombies. I, on the other hand, had ceased to regain control over my body, and was still frozen in place. I couldn't believe what was happening. "You can sit in the empty chair in the back next to December."

"Ok," he replied, and headed toward the back. Towards me.

My subconscious finally gave up the reins over my body and let me close my mouth. I didn't want to look like a _complete_ shoob. _Just in time, too, _I thought as he sat down next to me.

He was Randy Cunningham.

**Randy: Wait, so I'm a ROBOT?! This changes EVERYTHING... :O**

**Me: No, Randy, you're not a robot.**

**Randy: Phew! You said I was though. I am so lost here...**

**Me: I think our readers can relate to that.**

**It's confusing, I know o_o But trust me, this will all make sense before you know it ;D This was really just a teaser to get you interested though. This isn't actually the beginning of the story. I'll make sure to post Chapter 2 soon. RCIB is out, peace! :D**


	2. Yet another plan, courtesy of Viceroy

**A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham. Obviously.**

*Randy's POV- 1 week and 3 days ago*

"Howard, I said no."

"Aw come on Cunningham! Can't you let me copy your essay for Mr. Bannister's class JUST THIS ONE TIME?! If I miss another assignment in that class I'll get an F! There's nothing worse than an F!"

"Howard, I'd love to help, but I draw the line at helping you cheat. It's wrong. Besides, we can't turn in the exact same essay."

"But if I fail my parents will ground me for the entire spring break! We won't be able to hang out AT ALL Cunningham!" Howard pleaded.

"Look I'm sorry Howard. You and I both know the punishment for being caught plagiarizing is WAY worse than missing an essay."

"But my parents will KILL ME!"

"Howard they will not KILL you. At the worst they'll take away your video games and ground you for all of spring break, like you said."

"That WILL kill me!"

"Well then maybe that'll teach you to turn in your work on time. I want to help, Howard, I really do. But I'm NOT doing something that will just make it worse."

*December's POV- Now*

I could barely breathe. A robot based off of the main character of the best show EVER, aka Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, was sitting next to me in science class.

"Hi, I'm Randy," he said, and held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it. "I'm December. Welcome to Palm Tree High." **Lame name, I know. Hey, that rhymes! XD** I sounded more confident than I was.

Then again, I _always_ sounded more confident than I was.

I expected his hand to feel like a robot's hand- cold, hard, and metallic. But, it didn't. It almost felt… human.

No. I wasn't going there. This was a freaking _robot_. The real Randy Cunningham- well, there _was_ no real Randy Cunningham, since he was a cartoon. Cartoons are drawn by animators. They. Are not. Real. This was just a trick by the scientists who designed this robot. Yes, that was it. Just a scientific trick, which I would never be able to understand. After all, I was failing my 9th grade science class. Just like Randy, in Attack of the Killer Potatoes.

*3rd person- McFist's lab- 1 week and 3 days ago*

"Great. Just great. Another one of your robots FAILED TO DESTROY THE NINJA!" McFist yelled.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault. That ninja is _unstoppable_!" Viceroy argued.

"What?! He can't be UNSTOPPABLE! He has to have a weakness. We just need to find it."

"But, sir, every time we do, he always finds a way around it!"

"Every time?"

"Mmmhmm." Viceroy brought out a video player which showed every time the ninja has ever defeated McFist's robots.

"Hmm… maybe it's time we try a new tactic," Viceroy wondered out loud after watching the video. He paced, looking at the storage room. McFist was starting to get impatient and was this close to yelling at the evil scientist. "I got it!" Viceroy called out all of a sudden.

"What? What is it?" McFist asked. Viceroy took out a bunch of things that he rarely ever used, and explained the plan to McFist. "Ooh, that IS good! But wait, if he has-"

"No, he'll be disoriented for the first few minutes, which is MORE than enough time to capture him."

"Wait, what about the other one?"

"That's what the abnormal abundance of robots are for, sir."

"And the ninja's identity will be revealed! This is my best plan yet!"

"YOUR plan?!" Viceroy contradicted indignantly. "But- You know what? I'm not even gonna try."

**Randy: Wow, that explains ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Seriously, where the juice are you going with this?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Randy: -.-**

**It's short, I know. Don't worry, these will start getting longer later in the story. So, what did you think? Please leave a review! :D**


	3. Look behind you

**A/N: Ok, first off, thank you to ninja-girl202 and RandyCunningham IsTheCheese for reviewing both of my previous chapters! You guys are awesome! :D**

**I know I said that the backstory with Randy and McFist/Viceroy takes place 1 week ago, but I realized that 1 week ago would be in spring break (in the fic, obviously not in real life), so I changed it to 1 week and 3 days ago.**

**Do I own Randy Cunningham? I believe that would be a no. R&R**

* * *

*Randy's POV- 1 week and 3 days ago*

Howard finally gave in- well, sort of. He stopped arguing with me, but he was clearly still mad at me. After all, he grunted and walked away without a word.

"_Howard_," I tried calling after him, irritated, yet, at the same time, I felt awful for not helping him. I don't know why I felt so bad about it. It wasn't _my_ fault Howard was failing English. I was doing the right thing.

Right?

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of negative thoughts. I was definitely doing the right thing. Cheating is wrong, even if your intentions are good. Still, I had to help him somehow...

I thought for a long time. It seemed there were only two ways Howard could turn in an essay on time: either copy off of mine or-

No. I wasn't doing that. If I did that, _my_ grade would suffer. I sighed. _I guess there _isn't_ a way to help him,_ I thought sadly, going to my next class.

*December's POV- Now*

He smiled, well, that is if robots could smile. Must've been some kind of new technology. "Thanks."

I grinned, looking down at my lap. "No problem." What? Don't judge. If the robot of YOUR favorite cartoon character suddenly showed up in YOUR classroom, sat down next to YOU of all people, and started talking to you, would you react _that_ much differently than I did? I thought not. And before you ask, no, I don't have a hopeless crush on him, unlike every single girl in my science class, apparently.

"I get the feeling you already know who I am."

"That feeling you have would be correct."

*Randy's POV- 1 week and 3 days ago*

Howard wouldn't talk to me all day. Yet, that was only the second strangest thing that had happened so far. It was almost the end of the school day, and there hadn't been any monster or robot attacks. I mean, they had gone longer without attacking, in fact one time there were no attacks for almost a whole week, but this didn't exactly happen often, if you know what I mean.

Usually when it did it meant that they were planning something.

* * *

I was walking out the door, alone of course, since Howard was STILL mad, when all of a sudden two robo-apes showed up and started terrorizing everyone. The students all ran screaming, and I sprinted behind a tree and put on the ninja mask.

"Hey, robo-apes!" I shouted at them appearing right in front of them. "I don't know what you're up to this time, but I am NOT gonna let you get away with it! Ninja rings!" I threw two ninja rings, one for each of them.

"Ninja. Get the ninja," one of them said in that robotic monotone they always use.

"Pffft. _Clearly_ you're new here. You don't beat me, I beat you. You're robo-apes, you lose. It's what you do. Ninja slice!" I said cutting off the left arm of the one who said it. "Ninja scarf!" I used my scarf to take off the other one's head. "Clouds, wind, chicken..." I shuddered at the word chicken. "Ninja air fist!" My air fist destroyed the first one. "Wow, that was even easier than I expected!"

The students crowded around me, chanting, "Ninja, ninja, ninja, ninja!"

"Aww, you guys are sweet, really, but that's not necessary. I'm a ninja, I do this every day..." I trailed off as I saw a dark shadow looming over me. The students backed up. "What?" I asked turning around. "Oh boy..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D I just realized something. If Randy has a mortal fear of chickens, then how was he not scared of them in the episode Monster Drill? And then again in Grave Puncher: The Movie he said clouds, wind, chicken, so he would've had to have thought of chickens, but in McFear Factor he couldn't even think about chickens without being scared to death. I mean, come on, am I the only one who notices this stuff?!**

**Randy: How did I do it, you ask? And I answer: because I'm the cheese. 8D**

**Me: Quiet, you.**

**Randy: These are way, way, way too short! Could you _please_ make them longer? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Alright, I can't say no to you.**

**Randy: In that case... could you _please_ give me a billion dollars?**

**Me: Maybe I _can_ say no to you...**

**Randy: -.-**


	4. Extra wires

**A/N: Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: ninja-girl202, Ruby 1334, Moonlight Reaper, RandyCunningham IsTheCheese, and Guest.**

**RandyCunningham IsTheCheese: Yeah that's what I was thinking too. He was probably laughing to cover up his fear. After all I can see why he wouldn't want the Nomicon to know.**

**Guest: That's probably what it actually was. Lol bunnies would be insane though XD. Chickens, on the other hand, actually are kind of creepy once you find out facts about them. I mean like, they can turn their heads 90 degrees! And they're the closest living creature to the T-rex in existence! IN EXISTENCE! Wait that can't be possible… can it?! Wow, look at me. I'm turning into Randy O.o**

**Randy: Hey! *fumes***

**Me: It's your own fault, dude… wait, you're not supposed to be here until the END of the chapter! Go back to your room!**

**Randy: But-**

**Me: Now!**

**Randy (mumbling): You're not my mom… *shuts door***

**Sorry I took so long! This chapter, and the one after it, explain almost everything. Warning: some cursing involved. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :D**

*Randy's POV- 1 week and 3 days ago*

I looked up to see the biggest robo-ape I had ever seen- with the head of a chicken. Yep, you read that right. A honkin' chicken, aka my worst nightmare. Guess Viceroy didn't forget my fear like I hoped he would.

"Chicken… it has the head of a chicken…" I was so paralyzed by my fear that I couldn't do anything when it picked me up and shoved me down its ginormous throat. I landed in the metal stomach of the enormous robo-ape-slash-chicken hybrid. "Chicken…" I just got eaten by a giant robotic chicken-headed ape, but I was mainly focused on the chicken part.

Which is why I blacked out.

*LINEBREAK*

I woke up in a dark, confined space. Where the juice was I? It was so tight it was slightly hard to breathe. I choked, feeling the humidity around me. It felt like I was in some kind of case… literally. I guess it was a good thing I was alektorophobic **(fear of chickens)** and not claustrophobic.

I heard voices- familiar voices, to be exact. They sounded like… McFist and Viceroy. No shocker there, as the robot that captured me was a McFist robot.

I strained to listen in. "Can't we do it before he wakes up?" I could tell from the impatient tone that the speaker was McFist.

"Sorry sir, but he needs to be awake for this."

"So we can see the look on his face?"

"No, sir. I don't know why, but it just doesn't work properly on any living thing while it's asleep."

"Ooh, so we can kill him?" I was alarmed at that; I didn't care what they had in mind as long as I got to live! Ok, so maybe that was a little inaccurate. If they had some kind of twisted plot to use me to set the sorcerer free, I would die before going along with it.

"I think you already know the answer to that, sir. We must wait. Phase 4 of the plan is destroying the ninja. We haven't even completed Phase 2."

"Phase 2? And what was Phase 1?"

"That would be capturing the ninja, sir."

"Which, in case you haven't noticed, WE ALREADY DID!"

"Sir, try not to raise your voice. You might wake the ninja." I shook my head, smirking beneath the mask. Little did they know that they already had. Well, technically the heat had, but it was really their fault. After all, if McFist had enough money to pay for a robot to capture the ninja, couldn't he at least spring for an air-conditioner?

"Isn't that what we want?"

"Well, yes, but it needs to happen naturally. He'll be too alert if we startle him into consciousness. We need to catch him in that moment of confused drowsiness. That way, he'll never see it coming!" I heard Viceroy laugh maniacally, which wasn't something that happened every day. This couldn't be good…

*December's POV- Now*

Robo-Randy, as I decided to call him, responded with, "So you watch it?"

I was distracted, and therefore somewhat lost. "Watch what?"

"My- uh, yeah, Randy's show. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. You watch it, right?"

"Every single time it's on. It's my favorite show."

"Really? From what I've heard, cartoons aren't as popular as film TV in this di- CITY. I mean, state, or country, or- WHATEVER!"

"You seem surprisingly agitated for a robot."

"Well, uh, you see, the thing is… Well I'm not exactly your typical, average, everyday robot. I have emotions. It's a new… experiment that they're trying."

"Who're they?"

"They? Who're they? They are… the SCIENTISTS! Yes… that. The scientists who designed me. Sorry, I'm still kinda trying to get used to them. They're not really easy to deal with."

"You didn't have them before?"

"Well, I did- I mean- ugh I'm not even sure."

Why was I getting the feeling that he wasn't telling the whole truth? Robots weren't supposed to lie… unless, of course… they were evil…

*Randy's POV- 1 week and 3 days ago*

"I've had enough of this," I muttered. "Ninja sais!" I dug my sais into the cold, hard, metallic-seeming walls that enclosed me. "Ninja sais?" It didn't seem to be working. "Ok… ninja sword!" I reconsidered, pulling out my sword instead, trying without success to break through the space. "What the juice? Nothing's working!" I mumbled, trying to keep quiet even though they had probably heard me by now.

"Sir, he's awake." I froze at that, despite the uselessness of any actions I took at this point. I mean, I had already been discovered, so what was the point? I guess it was just instinct. "Do you see that? He's trying to get free."

"Great. Just great. We have a fully alert ninja with NO WAY TO CARRY OUT THE PLAN!"

"I never said we couldn't do it while he was alert, I just said it wasn't preferred. But we can't wait any longer or else the machine will malfunction. We just need to add… the extra wires."

"Wouldn't that defeat the entire purpose of-?"

"Patience, Hannibal. It'll work."

"BUT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY HIM LIKE THIS?! WON'T THAT JUST MAKE HIM STRONGER?"

"Stronger, yes. More dangerous?" Viceroy snickered in a way I had never heard him before. It was as if he was someone else, who was more… explosive. Unless… nothing had changed except the way he carried out his actions. "I'm not an idiot, Hannibal. I took the security measures; I know what I'm doing."

Ok, that does it. I need to know: what the hell is that dude planning? Nothing adds up.

Nothing.

At.

All.

Unless…

Actually,

I got nothin.

I heard a whirring noise. "It's working!"

"Viceroy, when you thought of this plan, did you ever wonder HOW ON EARTH WE WERE GOING TO GET THE NINJA TO AGREE TO IT?! We can't force him into this thing, he's the goddamn ninja for lord's sake!"

"Yes, we can, sir. Just watch." I felt paralyzed, even though I was anything but, as the case opened, Viceroy grabbed me, took me out, and put me inside the machine that was about to do god-knows-what to me.

**Ok, so maybe I lied. I was originally going to reveal more in this one, but I know what I'm going to do so I won't take as long!**

**Randy: Ok, I need to know: what the juice is going to happen to me?**

**Me: FINE I'LL TELL YOU! *whispers to Randy***

**Randy: :O SERIOUSLY? YOU MEAN I- *sound is muffled***

**I'd better end this chapter before Randy gives you any spoilers. RCIB is out! And please review, it really does motivate me :D**


	5. Who is it?

**A/N: Thank you to ninja-girl202, Guest, Ruby 1334, RandyCunningham IsTheCheese, and Aela Truheart for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D Like I promised, here is the next chapter of Wired. Believe it or not, a week is FAST for me. Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Randy Cunningham, I wouldn't be here. I would be on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean rocking in a hammock, sipping coconut milk, and fanning myself with money just like on TV. XD**

*Randy's POV- 1 week and 3 days ago*

I wasn't entirely sure what happened when I was inside the machine. But when it was done with me, it spit me out. And that wasn't even the weirdest part: it then- get this- disappeared. I'm not even kidding. It was just- poof! - gone. Things had been kinda insane lately, and by lately, I mean the past 15 or so minutes of my life.

Then I turned to my left- and saw it. Little did I know that that moment, right there, would change my life forever. That everything would be different in every way once the chain of events that would emerge from this moment had finished.

I saw the other me. The clone. Of course, he still had the mask on but I could tell he was an actual clone of me. I wasn't sure how… I just could.

So that's their game, huh?

Robots came and surrounded us. Two robo-apes grabbed us, one for each of them.

Then, it happened. Their mistake, and it wasn't unlike their flaw in the "booger plan", as I now referred to it. At least, I think it was a mistake. I don't get why they would do that on purpose, so it had to be a mistake.

A robo-lizard sprayed some kind of mist, only it wasn't sneezing powder this time. I didn't care what the juice it was, because it would allow for my escape.

*Among the confusion*

I blinked, trying to see through the mist. I had wriggled free from the grip of the robo-ape that had been holding me, and I hoped the other me had too. I knew I had to get away from McFist and Viceroy.

I made a break for it. It was risky, but I remembered the last time I fought them I had seen a room with a machine marked, 'other dimension machine: NOT FINISHED, DO NOT TOUCH'.** This never actually happened, FYI.** It was risky, but I had to try it. There couldn't be two of me running around, and since this was most likely a major scheme there had to be robots guarding every exit.

Besides, I would figure out a way back. It couldn't be _that_ hard, right?

I heard large, metal footsteps pounding behind me as I ninja-sprinted for the mystery room. The robots must've noted my disappearance.

I saw two doors made of steel. Since I wasn't sure which one of them it was, I pressed the button for the one on the left, which would allow my access to it. I ran inside and quickly and repeatedly pressed the closing button before the robo-apes could follow suit.

Luckily, the doors closed just in time. In fact, it closed on the metallic arm of one of the robo-apes. I snickered. "Nice try. Now, to look for that machine. Huh, I don't remember thi- Oh, wait, it's in the other room. My bad."

…

I climbed through the air vent carefully, not wanting to make any noise. I suppose I could've used the door, but that would've implied totally p'wning the robo-apes outside, and if I did that then McFist would know where I was.

I peeked through the slits in the metal shaft. "There it is." I kicked it open, dropping to the ground but, fortunately, landing on my feet. Luckily there were no robo-apes to be seen. I approached the other-dimension machine, scrutinizing it while pacing around it. I entered it, looking for anything that might do, well, anything. I found a red button, which of course I had to press, and a swirling mist surrounded me, and I blacked out, waking up in a completely unfamiliar place.

*3rd person- McFist's lab- 1 week and 3 days ago*

"Both the ninjas got away! DO SOMETHING, VICEROY!"

"Hannibal, relax. The robo-apes are after them."

"Yeah… shouldn't that worry you?"

"But the clone has yet to develop his memories until…"

"Until when?"

"Until 5 minutes ago."

**So, yes, that means that the Randy who escaped could be the clone, or it could be the real Randy. THAT is the mystery that will haunt you throughout most of this fanfic.**

**In case you're wondering what the other-dimension machine looks like, it looks similar to the Fenton portal in Danny Phantom, but without the doors.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, but knowing me, that may take a while. Please review, and until next time, best of wishes to all. RCIB out!**


	6. Why?

**A/N: OH MY NINJA! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FANFIC IN FOREVER! Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy lately. With, you know, stuff. O_o I know, I'm real descriptive, aren't I? XD**

**Eventually I am going to show both Randy's sides of the story (you don't find out what happened to the Randy who found the other-dimension machine until later in the story though), and since there's no way I'm revealing which Randy is the clone yet, this is how we distinguish the difference between the Randy who went to another dimension and the Randy who stayed in Norrisville:**

**Randy's POV (OD) (****OD means "other dimension")**

**Randy's POV (N) (****N means Norrisville)**

**And in case you get confused farther in, once the time goes back to the present it stays that way for the rest of the fanfic until I show more flashbacks.**

**So, anyway, R&R, if you don't mind :D And keep in mind that I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! At least, not yet... *laughs maniacally***

*Randy's POV (N) - 1 week and 3 days ago*

I knew that the other me had escaped the building by the worriedness in Viceroy's voice. And yes, I was eavesdropping. I had to. Otherwise I would never know just what they were up to.

I was sure that this was a failed attempt at discovering the ninja's identity. I didn't know how they would've meant to do it, but I was going to find out. Not to mention I had to leave now, otherwise I would be in deep cheese, considering the number of robots Viceroy was about to send out to look for me and the clone.

…

"So what happened?" Howard asked me once I was safely in my room. Apparently Howard had been blowing up my cell nonstop for the past few hours. I guess the cloning incident had taken longer than I thought.

"Not much. Except… Viceroy might have sorta shovedmeheadfirstintoacloningmachineandnowIhaveacl onebuthegotaway."*

"WHAT?!"

"I know! It's so confusing!"

"What did you say?"

"I said that it's confusing."

"I can't hear ya, babyy."

"Howard did you just call me baby? Since when are you gay?"

Howard looked at me and took the earphones out of his ears. "I'm sorry, what?"**

I facepalmed. "Howard, have you heard a single word I've said?"

"I thought you said nothing happened."

"Why would you think that?!"

"Well you said 'not much' so I assumed nothing happened and I went back to listening to my tunes on my brand-new McFist-Pod!" he announced, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out, showcasing the small gray and green device with the golden McFist "M" emblazoned below the little screen. "Also, did I mention I love my new McFist-Pod?"

"I swear you have become so addicted to that thing..." I paused for a minute, feeling something was off.

And then it hit me as if a ton of bricks had just been dumped right above my head. "Hey Howard?" I began softly, knowing I was treading dangerous ground.

"Yeah Cunningham?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Howard sighed. "Cunningham I hate to admit it but you were right." A smirk began forming on my face. "No! You do NOT get to be cocky just because you were right!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Seriously! You. Do not. Get to rub it in."

"Sure I don't," I remarked sarcastically, the smirk turning into a grin.

"You don't!" Howard moaned.

"All right, all right, I won't."

"I KNEW I COULD CONVINCE YOU!"

...

*Now (still Randy's POV [N])*

"I can't believe it Howard! It's been over a week and I still haven't figured out why the juice McFist and Viceroy tried to clone me. I mean, what good would that do for them? They've already got their hands full with one of me, why would they want two?"

"Hmm, I don't know." All of a sudden Howard smiled, his eyes widening, clearly getting an idea. "Oh, maybe they wanted to fight fire with fire! Or in this case, ninja with ninja."

I sighed, knowing he was wrong. "Howard you know that only happens in TV shows. Besides, the clone has all of my memories, so it wouldn't want to work with them."

"Well that was stupid of them. I mean, come on, they wouldn't even be able to tell you guys apart!" He paused for a second, and then his eyes narrowed and my ginger friend's expression became very, very suspicious. "Wait... if the clone has all the memories... how do you know," he accused, pointing a finger an inch away from my face. "That _you're_ not the clone?"

I burst out laughing at that. "Pffft oh Howard that's ridiculous! Me? The clone? I have not laughed this hard in a long-" I broke off with a gasp as I came to a realization. "Howard I just realized that I could be the clone! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I nearly yelled, bending down to my best friend's height as I shook his shoulders in complete and utter freak-out mode.

Oddly enough, every inch of Howard was calm as he proceeded to answer my alarmed request. "You know what? Let's bet on it! I bet 10 bucks you're the clone."

I rose back up to my full height, having regained control of my panic. "Howard that's insane," I declared, rolling my eyes.

"Sounds like someone's afraid he's a clone," Howard taunted, narrowing his eyes and grinning playfully.

"What? I am not! I'm not a clone and I know it!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... well I am!" I erupted in anger, and then I took a deep breath, not wanting him to get even more suspicious. "I think I would know if I was a clone, Howard."

"Sure you would, Cunningham," Howard remarked sarcastically. "Sure. You. Would." He backed away, pointing his index finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. He was being completely ridiculous! "HOWard..." I called after him. He acted like I hadn't said anything. I sighed, having had enough as I caught up to him. "You know what Howard? _20_ bucks I'm the original! Are you happy now?"

He smirked. "That's all I wanted to hear."

...

*December's POV*

"How could you be not sure?" I asked the Robo-Randy with confusion. But I think I came across kind of intimidating, due to the speechless and- were my eyes deceiving me, or was that actually _fear_?

"Umm... well..." he began, only to be interrupted by none other than-

"Alright, class, settle down," Ms. Simmons said, tapping on Ian's desk with a ruler. Thankfully, he had been moved to the front row at the beginning of second semester.

"What? What did I do?" he asked indignantly. I winced at the sound of his annoying voice. We had a rather substandard history, if you know what I mean.

"You don't like him, do you?" I heard the Robo-Randy whisper to me, leaning in my direction.

Why did he seem so damn human? Why couldn't he be like normal robots?

"Hell no."

"He doesn't seem so bad." We both glanced over at Ian, who was now making monkey noises at a few girls, who rolled their eyes at him. "Maybe a little on the annoying side, but still."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Just you wait."

***Please ignore the spaces. I couldn't stop the frickin Doc Manager from putting them in -_-**

****The song that Howard sings is not a real song. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

I guess I can stop here. I can't come up with anything else for this chapter, so I'm just gonna post it. Tell me, was that as bad as I think that was? And, by the way, I changed my penname to Intangible Kittens. Keep in mind that throughout the story, until they find out which is which, both of the Randys honestly believe that they're the original (no, I didn't reveal where the other Randy went yet).

**Sooo... I guess that's it! **

**Randy: Hey, what happened to our little talks? Am I not good enough for you anymore?**

**Me: What? No!**

**Randy: So what have you been up to anyway?**

**Me: Oh you know... stuff... Oh have you seen your new episodes?**

**Randy: Well I lived them... so...**

**Me: Go watch the episodes. Seriously, go do it now.**

**Randy: Ok *watches episodes* What the juice?! Howard totally shoobed my theme song!**

**Me: And you would've never known that if you hadn't watched the episodes.**

**Randy: You have a point...**

**Tangy is out (that's my new nickname, by the way. Use it. Or don't, I don't really care). PIZZA! (get it... it sounds like peace... except it's pizza... ok I'll shut up about the flippin pizza now o_o)**


End file.
